Love Lift
by Iztha
Summary: Cinta tak selalu bermula di tempat yang romantis seperti taman, pasar malam, pantai, dan sejenisnya. Cinta bisa datang dimana saja. RnR please


Cinta tak selalu bermula di tempat yang romantis seperti taman, pasar malam, pantai, dan sejenisnya. Cinta bisa datang dimana saja.

Di sawah penuh lumpur, di tempat pembuangan sampah yang tak terelakkan dari kuman dan bakteri, di atas atap tempat kucing biasa menjemur diri atau bercinta dengan spesiesnya, atau bahkan cinta bisa datang di dalam sebuah _lift_ sempit nan gelap yang macet.

Tidak percaya?

Baiklah. Duduk dan dengarkan sebuah cerita tentang pertemuan seorang pemuda berbola mata _onyx_ dengan sang incaran hatinya.

 **Love Lift**

 **For Adult Only. For 18+ Only. #Devilojoshi'sChallenge_Antimainstream /telatbego!**

 **Cerita ini murni cerita gay. Bagi yang tidak suka jangan nekad baca. Saya sudah memperingatkan~**

 **Tanggapan apapun saya tampung—bahkan** _ **flame**_ **sekalipun~ XD**

Sesosok pemuda berpostur tubuh tinggi berjalan dengan santai ke dalam _lift_ sambil menenteng tas plastik yang berisi beberapa bahan-bahan makanan dan yang lainnya, tangan kirinya yang bebas menekan tombol 'F7'. Iris sehitam arang menatap bosan pintu _lift_ di depannya yang tertutup dengan lambat, bahkan siput saja lebih cepat.

"TUNGGU!" teriakan melengking membuat telinganya mau tidak mau mengalami tuli sementara

Geraman kesal meluncur mulus dari bibirnya, pemuda itu hampir saja mencaci-maki pelaku yang membuat telinganya sakit. Ya, hampir saja, namun tidak jadi karena orang yang tadi membuat telinganya sakit adalah incaran hatinya. Calon pasangan sehidup sematinya. Sang Ratu dalam hidupnya—apapun itu sebutannya.

"Ah, untung keburu.." desahan lega keluar bersamaan rasa syukur "Loh? Uchiha Sasuke kan?"

Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke mengangguk pelan. Kalau boleh jujur hatinya serasa berbunga-bunga karena sang incaran mengetahui namanya tanpa harus berkenalan.

"Kenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto, apartemenku tepat di sebelah kanan apartemenmu." cengiran lima jari diberikan dengan sangat bersahabat, berbeda dengan dirinya yang selalu merengut datar serasa menantang orang lain untuk berkelahi

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengindahkan perkataan Naruto. Tentu saja tidak, lagipula ia sudah tahu semua hal yang bersangkutan tentang tetangganya yang menggoda tersebut. Silsilah keluarnya, hobinya, hal yang disukai dan dibenci—bahkan ukuran dan bentuk penisnya pun Sasuke tahu secara mendetail. Jangan kaget karena Uchiha bungsu ini sudah menjadi penggemar rahasia seorang Uzumaki Naruto yang merupakan _ace_ tim basket di Konoha University, atau mungkin dirinya sudah masuk dalam tahap sebagai seorang maniak.

"Ne, sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Dimana ya?" Naruto menepelkan jari telunjukknya di dagu dan menutup mata, mencoba mengingat "Oh! Aku ingat! Kau temannya Hyuuga Neji dari fakultas kedokteran kan—tunggu, kau juga di fakultas itu?"

Mata Sasuke memandang datar pemuda berisik di depannya "Manajemen." Jawabnya singkat, iris _onyx_ itu kini perlahan turun. Memandang pemandangan indah di depan matanya dengan jelalatan.

Pemuda pujaan hatinya baru selesai bermain basket dengan teman-temannya rupanya. Kini ia mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dengan motif spiral berwarna oranye, kaos tersebut dipadukan dengan _legging_ hitam ketat di atas lutut—oh sial, sepertinya salah satu bagian tubuh Sasuke ada yang bangun dari tidurnya. Tangan berkulit putih diusapkan ke celana _jeans_ yang ia kenakan untuk membersihkan keringat dingin karena mulai tak bisa mengendalikan diri.

Sial, bahkan menelan ludah pun terasa susah.

"Hei," Sasuke berdehem, perlahan didekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Naruto. Tangannya yang tadi berkeringat mulai menjalar nakal ke bongkahan empuk milik pemuda pirang di samping kirinya "Apa kau punya waktu luang malam ini? Aku ingin mengenalmu lebih jauh—ranjangku sepertinya bukan tempat yang buruk. Bagaimana?"

"KKH! _TEME_! APA YANG KAU LAKUK—"

Bentakkan Naruto terpotong dengan adanya getaran cukup kuat yang membuat _lift_ berhenti berfungsi disusul dengan matinya lampu di dalam sana. Ruangan sempit itu sekarang gelap gulita, tanpa sadar Naruto mendekatkan diri pada Sasuke hingga punggungnya bersandar di dada bidang pemuda bermarga Uchiha.

" _T-Teme_ …kaukah itu yang di belakangku?" dengan ketakutan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina itu berbalik menghadap Sasuke sambil mencari pegangan untuk tetap berdiri "A-aku tidak suka si-situasi ini, sialan."

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Dengan cuek dilepaskan genggamannya pada tas plastik dan membuat kedua tangannya terbebas.

"S-sasuke? I-itu tadi suara apa? Kau ada di dekatku kan?"

Kedua tangan yang berbalut jaket memerangkap tubuh atletis Naruto. Memeluknya dengan cukup erat sambil membisikkan kata-kata penenang—

"Naruto, apakah aku boleh membuatmu melupakan rasa takut yang sedang kau alami?"

—atau mungkin hanya ingin memodusi sang gebetan? Entahlah, baginya sama saja.

"Eh? Bagai—" untuk yang kedua kalinya perkataan Naruto terpotong oleh sesuatu yang tak diduga-duga

Uchiha Sasuke yang tampan dan perkasa dengan tiba-tiba melumat bibir ranum milik Naruto tanpa mempedulikan protes dari sang empu bibir _sexy_. Lidah nakalnya dengan lancang memasuki gerbang mulut untuk menyerang pertahanan Naruto. Tangan yang memeluk tubuh ramping itu bergerak liar, mencoba untuk merangsang sang lawan main.

" _T-Teme_ …uhhn…apa..yang—kkh..kau lakukan?"

"Membuatmu melupakan rasa takut," jawab Sasuke enteng

Tangan kirinya mengendap masuk ke dalam _legging_ ketat tersebut, meremas kuat pantat Naruto secara langsung tanpa ada rasa sungkan sedikit pun. Setelah puas meremasnya dengan telaten ia menelusupkan jari tengah ke dalam lubang anus Naruto.

"Hiii…S-sas…ahh…apa yang kau..masukkan? Nggh…rasanya an—hyaah! K-kau menambahkan…ahhh…nya lagi?!"

Tidak banyak omong dan menulikan telinganya dari protesan Naruto untuk sementara, Uchiha Sasuke fokus pada kegiatannya yang menyenangkan—melebarkan lubang surga di bawah sana yang mulai berdenyut nakal minta diisi.

"S-sakithh…t-te…ahh… _Teme_.."

Sasuke berhenti, menatap wajah merah di hadapannya. Merasa kasihan ia mengeluarkan kedua jari yang sudah kerasan di dalam anus sang pujaan hati.

"Maaf," Sasuke berjongkok setelah menurunkan _legging_ Naruto dan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam tas plastik untuk mencari sesuatu "Aku tidak membeli kondom atau pelumas saat di supermarket tadi. Jadi kita pakai seadanya saja ya,"

Naruto mengernyit, enak saja, dipikir dia mau apa melakukan hal memalukan di dalam _lift_ seperti sekarang. Jangan har—

"GYAAAAH! _TEME_!" Naruto menjerit kesakitan kala rasa panas menjalar di sekitar lubang pantatnya "Br-brengsek! Aahhh…apaah…yang kauuhh…nnggh…apa yang kau pakai, bajingan?!"

Sasuke tetap melanjutkan aksi memasuk-kelarkan tiga jarinya di dalam tubuh pemuda pirang "Balsem."

Apa tadi dia bilang? Balsem? Pemuda yang akan menggagahinya ini gila ya? Mengganti pelumas dengan balsem untuk melebarkan 'jalan masuk' bagi penis adalah hal terkonyol yang pernah Naruto dengar. Dipikirnya Naruto ini tipe _uke masochist_ apa, anusnya semakin terasa panas dan perih.

'Mungkin sebentar lagi anusku akan berdarah,' batin Naruto nelangsa

"Kkh!" pekikan tertahan Naruto keluarkan disaat jari panjang Sasuke menekan _prostat_ di dalam tubuhnya dengan keras

—Panas, perih, sakit, nikmat…semua tercampur aduk menjadi satu. Menimbulkan sebuah sensasi aneh namun memabukkan bagi Naruto yang tak pernah merasakannya. Ah, dirinya ingin lagi!

"T-Sasukeeeh…ahh…la-lakukanh lagiihh…"

Bagai mendapat lampu hijau Sasuke menyeringai senang. Betapa bahagia dirinya bisa menaklukkan incarannya hanya dengan bantuan jari dan balsem—oh, dan jangan lupakan keadaan yang sangat menguntungkannnya.

Dengan senang hati Sasuke kembali menghujam titik kenikmatan Naruto dengan jemari panjangnya, terus menekan-nekan tanpa kenal lelah hingga membuat Naruto kewalahan dan mengeluarkan cairan putih kental tanpa harus dimanjakan penisnya terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, kau mengeluarkan spermamu banyak, _Dobe_.." pemuda yang lebih tinggi menjilat tengkuk yang lebih pendek, membuatnya mendesah geli "Bagaimana bila kutekan kembali titik ini, Naru?"

"Nyaaah~ J-jangannh…menggodaku…ungghh..aku baru saja…ahhh…keluarrr.." Naruto kepayahan dan hanya bisa menyumpah serapahi pemuda yang memeluknya erat tersebut

Ia bahkan sama sekali tak protes saat Sasuke menggesekkan penis besarnya pada belahan pantat Naruto. Bagaimana mau protes bila dirinya sendiri ikut menikmati kegiatan mesum tersebut?

"Aku masuk, sayang.." pemuda dengan model gaya rambut _antimainstream_ tersebut memasukkan kejantannannya dalam sekali hentakan, membuat sang pemuda bersurai pirang tak bisa menahan jerit kesakitan bersamaan dengan keluarnya darah dari anus yang mengalir lambat di paha mulusnya.

Tidak menunggu ijin, Uchiha Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya, mengeluar-masukkan penis kebanggaannya dalam lubang hangat milik orang tercinta. Desah dan rintih kesakitan menjadi melodi indah pengiring tarian mereka di dalam kotak sempit bernama lift.

Ya, mungkin mulai detik ini seorang Uchiha Sasuke akan memasukkan kata _lift_ dalam _list_ hal yang dia sukai—ah, Naruto akan masuk dalam _list_ seseorang yang dia cintai dan pemuda pirang itu akan ia letakkan dalam urutan pertama tentunya.

 **Tamat**


End file.
